The invention relates to a vehicle parking apparatus with a lift platform which can be brought to parking boxes provided in different stories of a multi-story car park and also a method for its operation.
A variety of parking systems of this kind are known (DE-PS 11 28 966, GB-PS 11 88 930, DE-AS 11 94 122, CH-PS 520, 852, EP 0 501 935 A1, DE-OS 28 23 585). They have the following disadvantages:
They require a direct control and are dependent on monitoring by personnel stationed in the lift itself. PA1 They are not suited for computerized external control. PA1 They are very complex and have thus not been used in practice. PA1 The recycling of the pallets has not been satisfactorily solved.